deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourth wall battle royal
Introg Wiz: There are characters who r strange and can change the screen by breaking them Boomstick : yeah and I got my shotguns case if I think one of these four try ￼wiz: like deadpool the merc with a mouth and pinkie pie the pony partier Boomstick : andconker the squirrler and scott Pilgrim the dynamic dynamiccomic dude Deadpool Wiz: born in Canada and and received cancer wade Wilson thought it would torture his life Boomstick: until weopen x offered him to help his cancer by having wolverine healing factor but it made him crazy so they sent him to a insane asylum wiz: which messed up his skin and looks freakish Boomstick: he looks like Freddy kruegur who been in the sun too long wait he showed up before in his mat h against slade sooo Deadpool: that's right im back I missed u guys Boomstick: gtfo wade( boomstick uses a turrent) Wiz: wtf boomstick Boomstick: sorry Wiz: ok anyways let's continue Deadpool has various of weapons include his guns twin katanas and his teleportation belt Dp: ha a belt that teleports beat dat Logan Wiz: Deadpool has his strength like killing the entire marvel universe Boomstick: yeah then killistrated then dp kills dp wait a dp corps hope that do hottie isn't like wade who am kidding Deadpool: yeah that's my greatest goal and btw wiz at least I'm not half metal Wiz: FUCK U WADE.. ..excuse me￼ Boomstcik ... Ok dp also survived from melting even￼ man that's just wow Wiz: but he has flaws like he slowly dying from his healing factor and also he lost to hulk in about 5 seconds Boomstick and he can't have sex with death why? Cause she a skeleton I mean how can he fuck her even Dp: it's complicated Boomstick u don't understand Boomstick: oh shut up and be ready for your battle Deadpool: wait... u must be wondering why I'm wearing red so u don't see me bleed like this guy in the brown pants look like he shit his pants Conker wiz: now when there's a squirrel there is some one whacky as conker the squirrel Boomstick : his first appearence was Diddy Kong racing game then he had his own series called b- Conker: bad fur day its cool that I have my own games Boomstick it's gonna be like this for the entire episode I'm guessing curse your fourth walll ability oh once when he was a little kid his parent told him not to touch alcohol man I drunken my first beer when I was a kid Wiz: let's just get this over with conker game is some what well has drug reference and sexual themes etc and is odd Boomstick: now here his weapons he has w chainsaw , flamethrower guns , katanas and a grenade and a Cannon man what a large arsenal Wiz: he also has a widow Maker with a scope and blowtorch and his throwing knives Conker : I have awesome arsenal I'm gonna so win Boomstick: yeah sure now go Conker whatever you say Wiz: now his feats he tricked a gargoyle into offing himself and survived a long fall Boomstick: and he survived another long fall and made a bull hitting g a target for him ola! Wiz: but he has weaknesses like access in his fourth wall ability needs to be lucky Boomstick: he can't get enough of chocolate it can be everybody weakness oh and he's unskilled and clumsy wiz: but when the chips r down u do not want to mess with him Conker :um well ...sounds a bit strange but ok Pinkie pie Wiz: in long of dullnes but rainbow dash change that with her speed so it inspired pinkie pie to become with fun and parties Boosmtcik : so she decided to show her friends and it put a word smile on their face so she decided to show her fun to everyone man she look so cute .. too had she got to be in a fight Pinkie pie : I like parties and thank you Mr Boomstick: oh umm there's a party in that alley Pinkie : ok Wiz: let's move on now so heres her move set she has cupcake assault which u know of how it sounds Boomstick: and cartwheel which gives a spinning hurting dash and party press which is a diving body press and even has number one glove which does something crazy weird moves to have oh and a party Cannon and has pinkie sense which it's like spidey s Wiz: she has interesting feats like she once ran faster than rainbow dash without being tired out Boomstick: and she defeated nightmare moon and discord btw her friend Wiz: she even stretched alll over equastria Boomstick,: damn hehe beat dat Mr fantastic Wiz: but there a flaw she a bit pride her self so if she what to be denied it makes her crazy Boomstick:: well she's still tough Piniie pie and I a cranky doodley boy? Yes I'm a cranky doodle boy Scott Pilgrim Wiz: from the high school of of st joel and growing up was tough on Monday in his school he picked up a fight with a bully Boomstick: and lost so later he had detention hate that anyways he eventually met and fell in love with Kim pane and eventually had a band named sex Bob omb and had something else with the band called sonic and knuckles ... What Wiz: but Kim pain broke up with him cause Scott moved to to Toronto then Romana flowers came in his life boomstick: let's go on with his weopen like his love sword man I think the ladies love that... Hehe Wiz: ... Boomstick we've been over this anyways his next weapon is his bass which can make a power sonic blast which rock ... Get it? Boomstick: an he rolls it hey wiz let's start a band Wiz: no thanks anyways even has power of understanding and also feats has these Scott Pilgrim i punched someone so high easily actually Boomstick: I think he won't be problem here buuut Wiz: ....true and hes able to dodge gigedon lightning attacks which are quick Boomstick and even outsmarted a powerful vegan man he fighting evil exes... Just like my ex wife I try to do Scott : but I fight more than one of dem so Boomstick: don't care really Wiz: also his main weakness though is he lazy , cocky and doesn't care if he's a flaw he has too much pride Scott but I can beat my opponents willingly Dp: but I slept with sexy ladie Scott so you're not good enough lol gtg Scoot oh yeah get back over here Boomstick: next is the fight so this can be over now Scott: I pee pee in boredom # Fight In a forest Conker was on a tree looking around then he saw piniie pie and scott then deadpooo choped down a tree and landed on the three then they get made and started in fighting stance fight Deadpool uses his guns at conker but conker dodges it Pinkie pie use cupcake assault at Scott but he gets out power of love and slice them scott slice and dice Pinkie pie jumps and tried to slam Scott but gets sliced in half Conker uses his chains aw on do and it clash with dp katanas then cone uses his blow torch on Scott at the same time Deadpool cuts his arm and stabs in the heart Deadpool: I got a change of heart Scott : you're next red They run at each other and slashing their blade at each other Scott tried to use his bass on dp and it pushes dp to a tree then he tries to hit dp with it then do dodges it then he keeps in shooting Scott after he was done shooting he threw a grenade at him and his body exploeds everywhere Ko boomstick : well that went out fast Wiz : well there was just one in someone favor pinkie wasn't a experience enough fighter conker got lousy weopen and strategy but it was close with Scott and Deadpool Scott couldn't even find a way to kill deadpool Boomstick: and the others couldn't even too his kill marvel universe thing so the three_ Deadpool was fourth to lose so their chances broke HA Boomstick : DAMMIT Wiz: ignore the winner is Deadpool Next time on death battle Shows blue fur then shows ratchet and clank logo Its Krystal vs talwyn apogee # Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Fourth Wall' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle